


Last Man Standing

by typicaltorii



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Background Logicality - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Drinking, Headcanon: Deceit's name is totally Dennis, Implied Sexual Content, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Past Logic/Anxiety, Past Relationship(s), Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), gotta love some good old prinxiety amirite, human!AU, i swear i don't just write fics about parties/drinking, not really tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicaltorii/pseuds/typicaltorii
Summary: Virgil panics when he sees his ex-boyfriend, Logan, at a party he didn't expect him to see at and runs (literally) into Roman, a charming guy that helps distract Virgil from the boy that broke his heart.(AKA the obligatory 'Oh Shit, I Just Saw My Ex with Someone New Quick Kiss Me' AU)





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

> For reference: I totally headcanon Deceit's real name as Dennis ngl.
> 
> I swear not all my stories are about drinking! Just...lately they have been. Oops.

Why Virgil was at this party, he had no fucking clue.

He knew nearly no one, the music sucked, the beer was cheap, and there were way too many people in such a small space to reasonably be comfortable. Thank god he had decided to wear a t-shirt under his hoodie or else he would be way too hot and there was a higher chance of hell freezing over than walking around shirtless in a party of drunk almost-college-graduates.

Dennis, the only other person he knew at this damn party, had disappeared the minute he dragged Virgil through the front doors and slapped a red solo cup full of whatever shit beer this was into his hands. The minute he noticed Virgil take a drink, he ducked out of the kitchen.

Now, two hours later and three cups of beer in, Virgil was tucked into a corner next to a bookshelf and a ring of people passing a pipe around a coffee table. The alcohol was making his head light, but he was still rational. He could walk in a straight line (mostly) and was nowhere near as tipsy as the two girls laughing hysterically as they held each other up across the room. Virgil watched at the beer sloshed in his cup, mood souring the longer he realized that he was not having fun. At all.

He glanced around the dim room, people watching as he looked for Dennis and silently cursing out the aforementioned man before his eyes landed on a rather attractive fellow a few feet to his right. He was laughing along with a group of friends, but he was one of those people that you could tell was the ringleader from just a glance. He wasn’t all that tall, just a little bit than Virgil himself, but his hair glowed in the dimness of the room. His smile was broad and open, and he was talking animatedly with a girl that had a mirage of colors in her hair and boy with an acrylic orange beanie, making them laugh loudly. Virgil couldn’t hear the guy talking, but the minute he laughed, Virgil heard it clear as a bell. It was full of gusto and rang loudly over the music.

Virgil caught himself staring at the man and quickly averted his eyes, glancing over towards the front door were the crowd of people were parting, letting someone through.

Virgil’s eyes widened and he felt his mouth drop open.

_Logan?_

Virgil’s blood pressure shot through the roof, taking in his ex boyfriend as he crossed through the door. Logan looked confident and completely relaxed as he pushed through the crowd, smiling and nodding as he passed people. Virgil was...well, amazed was an understatement.

Logan had hated parties, didn’t understand why people would willingly go out and inebriate themselves as a form of stress relief when yoga or reading a good book did essentially the same thing. He hated the crowded rooms and the smell of weed and that’s why Virgil had gotten along with him so well. They were so ‘compatible,’ as Logan would always put it, that it just made sense for them to date.

And Virgil didn’t know what love felt like, but he did, at one point, believe he maybe had a clue when he had looked into Logan’s eyes.

Someone was holding onto Logan’s hand, and Virgil noticed his ex leading another man through the crowd and towards the further end of the living room, right where Virgil was.

Virgil got a glance at the man clinging to his ex. He had on glasses, his bright red cardigan almost luminescent, and Virgil felt his throat constrict, because of course Logan had moved on. He was the one that had dumped Virgil in the first place, and it had been three months since he finally picked up the last of his things from Virgil’s apartment, leaving Virgil with too big of a bed and too empty of a heart.

As if by reflex, Virgil stepped quickly to the side, praying that Logan had looked over him on his journey across the room, and bumped into the handsome guy he had noticed early. Virgil immediately looked up to apologize, but his words died in his throat as he met the man’s eyes.

Brown eyes looked at him in interest, the man’s smiling glowing as he looked Virgil up and down, “Well, hello there, Hot Topic.”

“Aw, you think I’m hot,” Virgil shot back, his snark snapping to attention against his will and he could feel his face flushing in embarrassment as to how rude that could have sounded.

_Ya know, most people usually start with ‘hello,’ moron._

The man didn’t answer, but his smile grew playfully as the man turned away from his friends to face Virgil fully. Virgil had to put in honest-to-God effort to keep his eyes off the tight tank top the man was sporting, flattering the man’s shoulders and arms. And the man’s jeans? Oh god, Virgil did not have the fortitude to talk to a man looking this good. He would need at least another beer for that. “What’s your name?”

“Virgil,” he said, hunching in on himself. He was not the biggest fan of his name, after all, “Call me Virge. What’s yours?”

“Roman,” the man smirked, leaning casually on the wall beside him as he looked Virgil over again. His eyes met Virgil’s again, and Virgil’s stomach flopped violently inside of him, nervous about the very apparent interest Roman was displaying. Roman opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes glanced just past Virgil’s shoulder and his mouth snapped close, his flirty expression replaced with one of confusion.

“Hey, Virgil,” Roman said, eyes still trained on something past Virgil, “ _He_ won’t beat me up for talking to you, will he?”

_Who..?_

Virgil glanced over his shoulder, and sure enough, met Logan’s glare from by the couches. The man Logan had some with was sitting on Logan’s lap, talking to a guy standing behind the couch, but Logan’s attention was focused solely on Virgil’s corner of the room. His brows were furrowed slightly, shoulders rigid, and Virgil immediately recognized that Logan was irritated. He had seen that look on his face so many times. When he was working on a taxing project. When he played video games with Virgil. When he told Virgil he was done before walking out of the apartment.

Virgil looked back at Roman the same time Roman looked back at him, and Virgil sighed.

“That’s...my ex,” Virgil explained slowly, leaning in closer to Roman so he wouldn’t have to shout it over the music. Roman stepped a little closer as well, ducking he ear and nearly resting his forehead on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil’s face grew hot at how close Roman had gotten.

_Thank god he can’t see how red my cheeks probably are._

Virgil continued, “We broke up months ago. I don’t know why he’s staring but I’m sorry if he’s making you uncomfortable. I didn’t even know he would be here at all. It’s not his scene.”

Roman nodded and Virgil suddenly smelled honeysuckle. While Virgil silently pondered if that was Roman’s shampoo or cologne, Roman leaned back, looking over Virgil’s shoulder with curiosity. Suddenly, he smirked and met Virgil’s eyes, mischief glimmering just below the surface.

“I don’t know your relationship,” Roman said lowly, almost conspiratorially, “But I think he’s jealous.”

Roman’s words struck Virgil dumb. What would Logan have to be jealous over? He was clearly moved on, a pretty boy curled in his lap and some piece of Virgil’s heart still in the palm of his hand if the ache in his chest meant anything.

_Why would he be jealous of all things? He ended it, he walked away. He has no right. Absolutely none._

Virgil shook his head, taking a sip of his nearly flat beer before saying, “Doubt it.”

Roman’s smirk did strange things to Virgil’s breathing and he raised an eyebrow, “Wanna prove it?”

“And how, pray tell, are you going to do that,” Virgil asked, sarcasm lacing his words heavily as he looked up at Roman through his bangs. Roman stepped even closer, eliminating the remaining space between them and Virgil nearly pushed away like a magnet. Distance was very much needed if he was going to have any form of coherent conversation. If this pretty boy got any closer, Virgil’s brain was going to short out and all common sense would crash.

“Do you trust me,” Roman all but purred and it sent a shiver through Virgil. The heat of Roman’s body was affecting far more than the alcohol in his system.

“I don’t even know you.”

“My name’s Roman Sanders. I’m a huge Disney nerd, majoring in theater, and got my tooth knocked out in a fist fight when I was ten,” Roman had been saying all this with his gaze over Virgil’s shoulder, presumably staring right back at Logan, but slid his eyes to meet Virgil as he smirked a devilishly handsome grin, “And right now I’m talking to the most attractive boy at this party.”

Virgil was definitely blushing now, and suddenly even his t-shirt was starting to get a bit warm too. Roman’s eyes were smoldering with heat, and the intensity of his gaze alone was setting Virgil on fire from the inside out.

It took a minute for Virgil to unknot his tongue, but when he did, he matched Roman’s smirk with an equally cocky one of his own, replying, “Did you get that pick up line off the back of a cereal box?”

“Depends,” Roman shrugged, smirk never faltering, “Is it working?”

Virgil’s inhibition was crumbling the more he talked to this charming man, and he could feel his head nodding slightly. Roman smirked just a bit wider before carefully resting a hand on Virgil’s waist. His touch was tentative, asking for permission, and Virgil leaned into it. Roman’s hand settled with a bit more weight, fingers pressing in slightly and sending lightning through Virgil’s nerves.

Roman bit his bottom lips hesitantly, eyes flashing past Virgil for a second before meeting Virgil’s again, asking quietly, “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Virgil answered without a second of hesitation. On any other day, Virgil would probably have been embarrassed to answer so quickly and with no forethought, but tonight, Virgil was just the right amount of buzzed and holding the attention of a devastatingly attractive guy that, hey, wanted to kiss him.

Yeah, okay, he wasn’t completely sober and no matter how drunk he was, he couldn’t escape the fact that he was still trying to move on from the stranger seated not fifteen feet behind him and was basically ditched by the person who brought him here.

_Life sucks, death is inevitable, and we will never know if there’s truly an afterlife. So why shouldn’t I kiss a hot stranger for a while?_

Roman’s smirk lessened to a smile instead, and before Virgil’s brain could catch up, Virgil was tilting his head up, catching Roman’s lips and wrapping the arm that wasn’t currently occupied by his cup around the man’s shoulders. Roman’s left hand cupped the back of Virgil’s neck, pulling Virgil as close as he physically could while his right hand moved from Virgil’s waist to the small of his back.

Now that Roman was _that much closer_ , all Virgil could smell was honeysuckle. Virgil decided that it must have been Roman’s shampoo as Roman leaned closer, flushing his body with Virgil’s and nearly making Virgil’s knees give out, because god was Roman very solid. Virgil fumbled with his cup, vaguely remember the bookshelf behind Roman and clumsily set the solo cup on a shelf before bringing his hand to rest on Roman’s chest.

The kiss hadn’t exactly started out tender, but the longer the boy was tangled in Roman’s arms, the more he realized that he was desperately wanting _more_ , hands tangling in Roman’s hair and moaning lightly into the boy’s open mouth. Roman’s had slid south on his back, pressing right at the base of Virgil’s spine, and Virgil could tell that Roman did not intend on letting Virgil go anytime soon.

“Roman,” Virgil hummed as he drew back slightly, giving him a small breather as he collected his thoughts.

“Yes, sunshine,” Roman’s voice was low and husky and Virgil thought he would collapse if he wasn’t supported by the man before him.

Virgil leaned in for another quick kiss, unable to stop himself before saying, “Did it work?”

Roman pulled back confused, looking down at Virgil before remembering and looking over Virgil’s shoulder. His lips pulled into a triumphant smile before turning back to Virgil and announcing, “It seems so.”

Virgil spared a glance backwards, seeing the couch empty and felt his mood improve that much more. He definitely did not need his old lover hanging over his shoulder. Literally.

Virgil smiled up at Roman, and was more than pleased when he noticed the tips of Roman’s ears turning red. Virgil played with the hair at the base of Roman’s neck, asking in his most innocent voice, “So what now?”

Even if Roman didn’t pick up on the very obvious suggestiveness he soaked the words in, Virgil would have been just fine. Whether Roman pushed Virgil away as rejection or threw him into the nearest available bed, Virgil had to appreciate Roman. Roman definitely did not need to get tangled up in the failed relationship of a boy that quite literally bumped into him, and he absolutely did not need to go out of his comfort zone to help out Virgil of all people, but he did. He did, and with a smile on his face.

_Like a freaking prince._

Roman sensed the obvious innuendo, smirking down at Virgil, before shrugging and pretending to debate the next course of action, “Well, we could definitely go back to my place and finish what we started…” He paused before grinning. “...Or we could call it a night, and when we are both much more sober and not surrounded by strangers, maybe we could hang out sometime. Alone. Just us two.”

“You know, you may be onto something,” Virgil played along, trying to maintain nonchalant while still pressed against Roman, “Or, and I know this is pretty out there, so bare with me, but we could...do both?”

Roman’s lips twitched as he struggle to repress a smile “Both, huh? But I don’t even know you.”

Virgil nearly giggled as he had his words thrown back at him, and couldn’t stop from beaming at his own feet, “Well, my name is Virgil, but everyone calls me Virge. I’m 23 years old, creative writing major, and won my 8th grade school spelling bee.”

Roman laughed, and Virgil’s heart swooned as the contagious laughter spread to him. Virgil felt light, like he was full of helium, and Virgil realized belatedly that he was _happy_. Genuinely, truly, thoroughly happy. It had been months since he had laughed so freely, every bit of happiness slipping out his grasp when Logan left, but here with Roman, he didn’t feel that.

Maybe it was wishful thinking. Maybe he was getting way too ahead of himself. Maybe he was a lot more tipsy than he previously assumed.

But maybe Virgil should keep Roman around.

And yes, maybe Virgil should have been flustered when their foreheads knocked together in their haste to leave a trail of clothes from Roman’s front door to his bedroom. Maybe he should have been more embarrassed when he moaned loudly when Roman moved _just right_. Maybe he should have been regretful when he rolled over the next morning to find Roman leaning over him, offering him cold pizza, painkillers, and an XBox controller, inviting him to play Gears of War.

But honestly?

Maybe Virgil deserved this.


End file.
